Buy Me A Coffee
by KaitlynGlass
Summary: Personal Fanfic for JastlyJokely06. Almost being hit by a mysterious stranger could mean falling head over heels for that person. (PM me if you want a personal fanfic!)


Personal Fanfic for JastlyJokely06! Hope you like it!

* * *

I really need to learn how to run faster. Maybe it's because I wasn't in danger that I wasn't running fast enough. It was because I was late. I tried to run faster, pulling my backpack higher on my shoulders. Finally, I saw the lights of the Common Grounds just across the street from me. I quickly went to run across the street, not bothering to look both ways.

That was a decision that could've gotten me killed. I turned my head as I walked across, just now deciding to check if a car was coming. Headlights were fast approaching. I didn't know what to do, I was paralyzed by fear. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come over me.

None of that happened. I opened my eyes slowly and the car was less than an inch in front of me.

"Oh crap!" Someone said, getting out of the car. "I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going. Are you okay?" I couldn't see what the person looked like, only there silhouette. I squinted to try and see what he looked like, but I couldn't make it out.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you. You could've killed me!" I said, trying to recover from my mini heart attack.

"I'm so sorry. Just um… Meet me at the back table after the show. You are going to the show right?"

"Yes, I am. And fine, but you have to buy me a coffee." I said, irritated.

"You can have as many coffees as you would like. I'll see you after the show then, um…"

"Serenity, that's my name." I said, running the rest of the way across the street. I looked back as I reached the door, and the car was gone. The car and the mystery man.

I pulled open the door and was greeted by the aroma of coffee.

There was a large crowd gathered around a small stage that was set up against the wall. The performer was the only reason I was here tonight. It was hard to push my way through such a large crowd. Humans and vampires were all in one crowd. It was an odd sight to see.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry." I said as I maneuvered my way to the front. Once I reached the front, I quickly pulled my long, black hair into a high ponytail. Then, he walked on stage.

Michael Glass. Newborn vampire, musical genius, mega hottie, and he was standing right in front of me. He had his guitar in his hands, holding it like it was his lifeline, holding him here. He smiled to the crowd and started playing the guitar. He was a guitar god.

….

I sat at the table in the back of the Common Grounds, star struck. Oh my God, that was the most amazing concert I've ever seen. Michael Glass is the most amazing musician I've ever heard. I would be one of the girls crowding around him, but I don't want to be a total fangirl. He probably gets annoyed with those girls. I tapped my fingers against the table and yawned. I was so tired. When would the mystery man get here and buy me my coffee?

"Hot chocolate?"

My head snapped behind me, giving me a crick in my neck. My cheeks immediately flushed.

"I asked for coffee, but hot chocolate will do." I whispered.

The man set the beverage down in front of me and slide into the chair across from me.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm Michael Glass." He said, holding out a hand. I shook his hand, trying to form a coherent thought.

"I'm Serenity. You can call me Siren." I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"Nice to meet you Siren. I'm still sorry that I almost ran you over." He chuckled. He ran a hand through his blond hair, blue eyes staring into mine. "Did you know you have one blue and one green eye?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said, rolling my eyes. "But it's really my fault. I didn't check both ways before I cross the street."

"Well then we'll both take the blame. And how is your hot chocolate?" He asked.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate. "It's amazing. Thanks." I blushed. He was watching me. Some people would say he was checking me out. "And I have to go." It was 11:34 at night. Walking home was going to be scary enough, especially since I don't have Protection. I scooted out of my chair and put my bag on my shoulders. "Nice to meet you Michael Glass."

"Please don't tell me you're planning on walking home alone at this time of night." Michael said. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed my hand to stop me. By then, I could tell my face was as red as a tomato.

"I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Besides, wouldn't letting you take me home be considered dangerous, considering what you are?" I asked.

"I don't think I could ever hurt someone as sweet and beautiful as you." He whispered. "Now let me drive you home."

"O-Okay." I whispered, unsure of what else to say.

He led me out the back door and to his car. It was the same car all the Vamps had. He opened the passenger side door for me, like a gentlemen. I sat down in the seat and it was pitch black in there. I couldn't see out the windows, due to the vampire tinting.

The drive was very quiet except for me giving him the directions on where to go. I don't have much experience with guys. I had no idea what to say to him without making a fool out of myself. He pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I whispered, going to open the door.

"Wait." Michael said. "You live here alone?"

"Yup. Just me. Why?" I asked, confused.

"That's not safe Siren. Not in Morganville. Give me your phone." He said urgently. I handed him my phone and he pressed a few numbers quickly. "My number is in there now. Call me if anything happens. I'll be here if you need me."

I smiled slightly, taking my phone back. "I will. You're a very nice man Michael Glass. Very down to earth."

"Thank you. You're a very special girl Serenity." He whispered, leaning forward. He placed his lips on mine. We kissed for a few minutes. Or it could've been hours. I don't really know. I did end up calling him later, but not because I was in danger. For a date, which could be a whole different kind of danger.


End file.
